


Season for Change

by ShatteredRhapsody



Series: Seasons of Time [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry and family reborn, Mythological Beings - Freeform, Old Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredRhapsody/pseuds/ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's future is not all it seems. Immortals of Old have taken an interest in his supposedly "Chosen" path and quite frankly, they're horrified that Dumbledore would ignore a longstanding rule across the realms:</p><p>Children are sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on ff.net but I have little love left for that site. I'm going to continue to (hopefully) finish the story and entire series here on AO3.

_Season for Change  
Prologue_

There were three figures seated along a small dining table. There was little light available, save for the single candle in front of a woman who looked to be well into her fifties, with streaks of grey running through her dark tresses. Her eyes were milky white with blindness and yet she saw more than most. To her left was a much younger looking woman with hair the color of starlight and crystal blue eyes. She was leaning back against her chair, hand hovering above a sheet of parchment while words wrote themselves out beneath her palm.

To her right was a semi-muscular man with hair much like her own, although his was jet black with highlights of silver instead of streaks from old age. His eyes were also a crystal blue, frosted with hints of grey. He was leaning forward, elbows on the table with his hands clasped in front of him.

The three immortals were practically radiating tension. Just moments before, the older woman’s head had fallen back and her white eyes glowed with power. The vision had hit her hard and left a deep imprint on her soul.

The child known as Harry Potter was in grave danger. His fate broke the most sacred rule of all the realms:

Children are sacred.

Everyone had heard his tale; no mortal—excluding those favored by the Gods—had ever survived the Killing Curse at such a young age. At this time, Harry Potter was just about to turn ten years old; just one year before the severely misguided Albus Dumbledore had him in his clutches.

“Cassandra,” the silver haired woman folded the parchment into a paper plane, “How did this go unnoticed?” The paper plane floated above the palm of her hand. She tapped a corner with her finger and the plane multiplied into a dozen individual planes that slowly vanished.

“Think about it Accy,” the man spoke, “when’s the last time any of our kind interfered with the English? Not since your little ‘bout of sickness back in the 1300’s.”

“Hey! I was under the influence and it was just one time! And besides, they were asking for it. Anyway, Alek,” her gaze hardened into steel, “now that the plans have been sent, I have work to do.” Rising from her seat, she affectionately kissed the crown of The Great Cassandra.

Nodding in agreement, her twin also stood from his seat and let the shadows embrace him. “I’ll speak to Charlene and the boys,” his voice echoed around them, “They need to know what we have planned.”

The light of the candle was snuffed out, and only silence remained.


	2. So it begins

_Season for Change  
Chapter One_

_April 1990_

It wasn’t often that Privet Drive was treated to an attractive man; especially, an attractive man with an extremely large dog at his side as he led the way to Number Four. Within moments, the phone lines in the neighborhood were alive with gossip. Speculations from a possible lover to a drug search spread from house to house except for one.

When Petunia heard a knock on the front door, she assumed it was a delivery for one of Dudley’s toys that Vernon had ordered for him. What she didn’t expect was a man with curly dark hair and smoldering grey eyes with a charming smile to boot. For a moment, she was absolutely speechless, but then she remembered she was raised with manners and put a polite smile on her face. “Is there anything I can help you with Mr.…?”

“Ah, I am Riordan Sinclair. I apologize if I have disrupted your afternoon but I have a gift for a Harry Potter.” He watched as her facial expression hardened and was about to shape itself into a sneer. He had thoroughly researched this woman and knew that she highly valued her reputation. “Mrs. Dursley, I do not wish to cause a scene; especially, with the rest of the neighborhood watching through their windows.”

At his words, Petunia started looking at the other houses and only saw curtains snap shut. Mustering up her polite smile once more, she opened the door wider. “Please, do come in. We can talk in the sitting room.” She stared at the large dog with wary eyes. “The dog is housebroken?”

The dog let out a soft yip in response and wiped its paws on the welcome mat as if to clean its feet before stepping inside. Satisfied, she beckoned her guests to come in. She grabbed one of the larger dish towels from the kitchen and placed it beside the couch in the sitting room. The dog obediently sat down on the towel and waited patiently for her owner to sit down beside her on the couch.

Riordan sat on the plain couch and studied the mortal woman before him. She wasn’t terribly attractive but she was a touch homely. If she had let down her blonde hair from the pins, and dressed as if she was comfortable with herself, then she would have more of an appeal. But it wasn’t just her appearance he was studying, it was her aura. It was mostly a lemon yellow with light hints of pink. Here was a woman who was in a personal power struggle, yet was capable of being loving and compassionate. What really caught his attention was the faint wisp of cobwebs that clung to her body. It was tinged a dark forest green, which meant her jealousy and resentment of others wasn’t her core nature.

“Mrs. Dursley, I know you have reservations about the kind of people that associate with Albus Dumbledore, but I assure you that I hold no allegiance to the man.”

His words barely settled Petunia’s rattled nerves, but the question still remained, “Alright. Say you aren’t working for him. Why are you so interested in my sister’s child?”

“May I speak plainly? My people know everything about him. We know the outcome of his future if he was to attend the ‘Boarding School’ and it is not pretty. Not for him or you and your son. You may not know it, but Dumbledore has cast one of his spells on you. It’s a behavior altering curse that steadily grows over time.”

“That’s impossible!” Petunia snapped angrily, “Not once in the amount of times we’ve met has he ever waved his wand at me.”

“Wizards of his caliber do not always require the use of a wand to perform spell work on a person. He could have said something under his breath and you would never know if it was a snide comment or even a spell.”

“But that’s…” Petunia didn’t even know what words she could have said. She still had her suspicions about this man, but she believed he hadn’t lied to her…yet. “How do you know these things? Are you a…a _wizard_ like him?”

His chuckle had butterflies fluttering madly in her belly. “Oh, heavens no, I am very different than his kind. I have their knowledge, but I do have more resources than them. My people and I are merely concerned about the future. A future, that your nephew will have a hand in shaping. It is why I’m here today. This beautiful dog here will assist you in protecting and guiding your nephew. As you can see, she is extremely well-behaved and will stay out of your husband’s way.”

It sounded reasonable to Petunia; Dumbledore had previously told her that Harry would be important in some way. And the dog he had brought with him, while certainly large, was indeed well-behaved and obedient. She could tell Vernon that one of Dumbledore’s lackeys had delivered the dog as a warning to keep her husband’s nearly abusive temper in check. It certainly would work in their favor.

“That’s acceptable, Mr. Sinclair. Is there a way I can contact you? Just in case my husband may have some questions. My son and my nephew will be home from school soon.”

Riordan nodded and reached into his coat pocket. “Of course, here is my card; the number for my office is listed as well as my hours of availability. I’ll leave Holly,” he gestured to the dog, “here in your capable hands. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Dursley.” He held out his hand as if to shake hers. However, when her hand gripped his, he gently pulled her forward to lay a light kiss on her knuckles.

Petunia flushed scarlet and stammered a reply, “N-No, the pleasure is all m-mine. Thank you for coming to me with this information. I’ll call you once all is settled with my husband.” She saw him to the door and shut it after him. Leaning against it, she let out a deep sigh. “Get yourself together, Petunia, there’s work to be done.”

Half expecting her sitting room to be in tatters, she was immensely surprised to find Holly standing with the dish towel folded in her teeth. Such a courteous animal this was. Taking the towel from her, Petunia put it back in its correct place and considered her next plan of action; the boys would be home soon, and things had to be changed.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans may have raged at her parents for favoring Lily over her, but she did respect them for how she was raised before the ‘M’ word entered their lives. Chores would have to be split evenly, now that she was aware of her neighbors’ prying eyes. Her father would have given her a sound lashing if he was alive to see how she ran her household. If the boy—no, she would have to call him Harry now—was to be responsible for her future, then she would make sure that she would at least see a good outcome of her efforts.

As Riordan drove away in his modest vehicle, his lips turned up in a smile. When he had kissed Petunia Dursley’s hand, his own brand of magic began to unravel the dark malice of the cobwebs that clung to her person. Change was coming, and it would begin at Number Four Privet Drive.

\-----

 

Petunia, with the help of Holly, had only just finished cleaning out the cupboard under the stairs when they heard Dudley’s boisterous voice approach the front door. “You’re going to get it now, freak! Dad’s gonna lash you a good one for acting so smart!”

That wouldn’t do, thought Petunia. When she and Lily were growing up, they were praised for their good marks, and encouraged to do better when they brought home bad ones. Other than chores being changed, behaviors regarding school and life at home would also have to be altered. No doubt the neighbors had heard Dudley’s remark; Petunia suddenly felt wary of what her neighbors thought of them.

When she opened the door, she gave Dudley a quick, yet sound, slap to his pudgy face. _Dudley needs to go on a diet,_ she absently noted. She watched as her son sputtered in shock.

“M-Mum?”

“Dudley, what I heard you say is unacceptable and wrong. The neighbors most likely overheard and must think your father is a child abuser, who must hit children over ridiculous matters. Now both of you get inside, and sit down at the table.” She opened the door wide and pointed to the dining area. “Now!” she barked as the boys were slow to respond.

Once they were all seated at the table—Holly was resting at Petunia’s feet—she looked at the two of them. “Dudley, Harry, things have to be changed. Your grandparents would be ashamed of me if they saw our behavior in this house. It’s both shameful and wrong how we treat you, Harry, and I’m so very sorry for how I’ve acted.”

“It’s alright, Aunt Petunia. I know I should be more grateful for everything you’ve done for me, so I do my best not to complain.”

“Oh Harry, you have every right to complain about you feel you’ve been treated. And Dudley, look at your friends Ryan and Kevin. They’re cousins and they’re nice to each other; shouldn’t you try and do the same with Harry?”

Dudley looked down at the polished wood of the dining table. In all honesty, he did feel bad about some of the things he would say or do things to Harry. It wasn’t right at all now that he thought about his friends. How would Ryan and Kevin react if they ever came over and saw him push Harry around? That would just be awful.

“I’m sorry, Mum. But Dad’s always been hard on Harry and he just gets so happy when I do the same. And you’ve never said I couldn’t.” He felt a little guilty for putting the blame on his parents, but they were the only example he ever had.

Petunia closed his eyes and sighed. “Children can be so blunt when they wanted to,” she mumbled under her breath. When she opened her eyes, she reached for both Harry and Dudley’s hands. “Another thing I’m terribly sorry for; we’ve been setting horrible examples for the both of you. I’ll talk to Vernon about it when he gets home. But first I’m going to clean out the spare bedroom for Harry. I’m sorry Dudley, but there’s only broken toys in there. Don’t you think Harry would be happy in a room he could grow in?”

Both boys nodded and started on their homework without being told. They had been given a lot to think about; it really was quite a bit for two ten year olds to absorb.

“Oh, and one last thing boys,” Petunia stood from her seat at the table and gestured Holly forward, “This is Holly. She’s a gift to the family, so we must take good care of her.”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

…

By the time Vernon got home, the spare room was clean and both boys were in the sitting room teaching Holly some tricks. Vernon was understandably outraged by the friendly atmosphere between them. And he was more than unhappy about the presence of the dog. Luckily, Petunia suggested they talk in the kitchen before Vernon could start yelling. She explained the visit with Riordan and the warnings he gave them. She did her best to make him understand that if they didn’t shape up, it would only take one call to the police by their nosy neighbors for everything to be taken away. He grudgingly agreed with her before leaving for the pub.

When the front door slammed shut, Petunia winced and let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. _That certainly could have been worse._


End file.
